


Scarlet Carson

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Gen, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delia remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Carson

"Doc, could you tell me what this is?"

_"Do you remember your name?"_

_"No."_

_"Interesting."_

_"May I ask you something?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Scarlet Carsons. They're a flower, aren't they?"_

_"Yes, a rose. Quite a rare one."_

_"Ah."_

"It’s a Scarlet Carson."


End file.
